dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Shazam (wizard)
Shazam, most commonly referred to as The Wizard, was a sorcerer who granted Billy Batson and Teth-Adam their powers. He lived in a lair called the Rock of Eternity. Biography Choosing a Champion Long ago, Shazam, along with six other wizards, chose a champion because of the heroic acts he had done. When the champion's family were murdered by criminals, he became vengeful and ruthless, and released the Seven Deadly Sins upon the criminals who killed his family and the people of the city of Kahndaq, killing millions. Because of this, Shazam left him entombed ever since, plaguing him with the name "Black Adam". After the event, he swore to only choose a champion pure of heart to succeed him. Meeting Thaddeus Sivana By modern times, the wizard had grown old and became weakened. In 1974, he summoned young Thaddeus Sivana to the Rock of Eternity to determine his worthiness as his successor. The imprisoned Seven Deadly Sins tempted Thaddeus to touch the Eye of Sin, forcing the wizard to declare the boy unworthy and thus banished him back to Earth. As the Sins taunted the wizard's progressively weakening powers, he invoked a seeking spell to find a pure soul, no matter how long it took. By Christmas of 2018, Thaddeus figured out a way to enter the Rock of Eternity after researching various accounts of people who encountered the wizard, eventually finding a repeating sequence of symbols from a video. Initially, the wizard did not recognize Thaddeus until reminded of their first encounter years ago and grew angry at his intrusion. In turn, Thaddeus rebuked the wizard for mentally scarring him as a child for telling him that he's unworthy before taking the Eye of Sin, carrying the Seven Deadly Sins within it. The wizard warned Thaddeus that the Sins were merely using him but was ignored. Thaddeus then overpowered the wizard when he attempted to stop him before departing. Final Champion and Death Finally, the wizard chose Billy Batson, an orphan and a foster kid, as his final champion. After granting Billy his powers and instructing him to share his powers to fill the thrones of the Council of Eternity, the wizard crumbled to dust in front of him. Personality Shazam was a wise wizard, being able to tell who was pure in heart by testing them to see if they could resist the temptations of the Seven Deadly Sins. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Master Sorcerer': Shazam was a tremendously powerful and skilled sorcerer, possessing immense magical power and mastery of the arcane. **'Electrokinesis': Shazam was able to project powerful lightning bolts from his staff. **'Apporting/Banishing': Shazam was able to teleport people to him and to banish them back to where he teleported them from. **'Power Bestowal': Shazam was able to bestow the power of the gods upon those he deems worthy. He bestowed Billy Batson with the power to transform into his mighty champion by calling out his name. * Superhuman Durability: Shazam possessed inhuman durability, as even while weak and old, he was able to survive the hits he suffered from Sivana, though they did hurt him. * Superhuman Longevity: Shazam possessed an greatly extended lifespan far beyond that of a regular human being, allowing him to live for thousands years. However, he was not truly immortal like the Olympian gods, and eventually grew older and weaker, and after he transferred his powers to Billy, Shazam passed away and crumbled into dust. Equipment *'Magic Staff': With his magic staff, he could bestow the power of the gods upon those he deems worthy, as well as project bolts of lightning. Relationships Allies *Billy Batson/Shazam - Champion Enemies *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man **Gluttony **Pride **Greed **Lust **Envy **Sloth **Wrath *Mister Mind *Teth-Adam/Black Adam - Former Champion *Thaddeus Sivana - Rejected Champion Gallery Shazam! - wizard talking to billy.jpg|My name is... Shazam! - wizard talking to billy (2).jpg|Shazam. Billy meets Shazam.jpg|Billy Batson: SHAZAM? Trivia *In the comics, the wizard was named Shazam before the superhero took the name due to legal disputes over "Captain Marvel". The wizard is now known as Mamaragan, originally an ancient sorcerer from Kahndaq, the birthplace of Black Adam. *Mamaragan (also called Namarrkun) is the name of an Australian Aboriginal lightning god who lives in a puddle and "speaks with thunder as his voice". His mythology states that the god rode a storm-cloud and would throw lightning bolts to humans. References External links * * Category:Shazam! characters Category:Magic users Category:Deceased characters Category:Mystical Entities